Nun Mul
by naoyuki hannym
Summary: apa aku memang tak pantas bahagia? apa aku tak pantas menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga? haruskah aku menjadi anak yang terbuang dan tertindas? sedikit demi sedikit semuanya berubah sejak kehadirannya. Ya sejak kehadirannya...YEWOOK,KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

Nun Mul

Jadi anak baru di sekolah nggak menyenangkan. Sepertinya nggak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Aku langsung menaruh wajahku di meja. Apa sih yang salah sampai tak ada yang mau…,"Uwaa…,"teriakku pelan saat ada yang menempelkan minuman dingin di wajahku.

"Hahaha,"seorang cowo berambut panjang dengan model yang cukup unik menurutku, memberiku sekaleng cola dingin,"Masa cemberut sih? Semangat dong! Oh ya, namaku Kim Jong Woon tapi anak-anak lebih sering memanggiku Yesung,"ia segera memutar kursi dihadapanku agar bisa duduk berhadapan denganku.

Aku berfikir sejenak, Yesung? Dari nama sebelah mana ya?"Aku Kim Ryeowook. Kau boleh memanggilku Ryeowook atau Wookie,"Aduh, orang ini kenapa sih? Kok ngeliatinnya gini banget?"Hmm…kau sekelas denganku?"

"Bukan aku kelas 3 IPA,"ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Uups, berarti dia kakak kelas dunk,"Sunbae, kok bisa ada disini?"

"Hahaha kamu itu lucu ya ternyata?"Yesung hyung langsung mencubitiku dengan gemas, sakit T.T."Tadi nggak sengaja lewat kelas ini dan ngeliat kamu yang lagi nggak semangat. Wae geureoseyo?"

"Hyung, nggak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Memang apa yang salah denganku?"Aku langsung terisak kembali di atas meja. Bisa kurasakan Yesung hyung membelai kepalaku perlahan.

"Aku temanmu. Jangan bersedih lagi, oke!"Yesung hyung langsung mengecup keningku dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

Sunbae yang aneh. Hahahaha

***

"Umma sudah plang?"aku segera menuju ruang tamu dan meninggalkan masakan yang sudah siap di dapur.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku umma!"wanita paruh baya di hadapanku ini terus menhisap rokoknya sama sekali tak mau menoleh ke arahku.

Selalu saja kata itu yang kudengar,"Umma kenapa?"aku langsung menyesal berkata seperti itu karena wanita itu langsung melancarkan tinjunya ke arah wajahku.

"He. Anak kurang ajar! Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan panggil aku Umma!"wanita itu kini mendaratkan kakinya di dadaku.

"Mianhae~,"ucapku menahan nyeri yang mendera dadaku.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku Umma. Kau akan ku hajar sampai babak belur,"wanita itu menurunkan kakinya dari dadaku.

"Tapi kenapa?"aku ingin penjelasan. Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan menurut saja.

"Kau hanya anak haram,"wanita yang selama ini aku panggil Ummapun menyebutku demikian. Apa aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang?

"Lalu kenapa ka uterus mengasuhku dan menjagaku?"bagus sekali Wookie. Sekarang kau benar-benar akan membuatnya sangat marah.

"Huh, aku baru saja mau mengusirmu. Besok siang bereskan barang-barangmu!"wanita itu langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.

Sekarang aku harus tinggal dimana?. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan ke kamar dan berniat membereskan barang-barangku.

Author pindah ke rumah nao aj!!*ditimpuk yg baca karena tiba-tiba nongol*

***

"Wookie…kau selalu bersedih ya!?"Yesung hyung tiba-tiba dating mengagetkanku yang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon saat istirahat siang.

"Sunbae, aku tak punya tempat tinggal,"aku langsung merebahkan kepalaku di pundaknya begitu ia mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

"Wookie, jangan memanggilku sunbae! Panggil hyung saja. Hmm…selama ini kau tinggal dimana?"ia mulai membelai rambutku perlahan.

"Aku diusir hyung. Kini namaku tinggal Ryeowook,"nggak mungkin aku menceritakan soal anak haram. Dia orang pertama yang mau mendengar keluh kesahku.

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku!"Yesung hyung langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Aku tak mau merepotkan hyung,"seketika aku langsung menundukkan wajahku.

Yesung hyung mencolek-colek tulang pipiku,"Tidak akan merepotkan kok. Justru aku senang ada kamu".

"Aku nggak tanggung ya kalau hyung merasa kerepotan,"ucapku setengah menggodanya. Langsung kusesali karena dia mencubiti pipiku dengan gemas,"Sa..kit".

Yesung hyung malah tertawa mendengar rintihanku."Kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat lucu,"tangan Yesung hyung berpindah ke pinggangku dan memelukku.

"Hyung,"bisa kurasakan wajahku saat ini memanas. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat.

"Wah, wajahmu memerah,"Yseng hyung terus saja menggodaku."Jadi kau tinggal denganku kan?"

Akupun mengangguk,"Lagipula, apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Kau benar. Pilihanmu adalah tinggal di apartemenku,"Yesung hyung menarik tanganku karena pelajaran berikut akan segera dimulai.

***

"Barangmu hanya segini?"Yesung hyung membawakan koperku yang tak seberapa berat. Tapi dia tetep keukeuh ingin membawanya.

"Iya…aku jarang membeli macam-macam,"tanpa dipersilahkan aku langsung duduk di sofa.

"Kau mau makan apa?"Yesung hyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa setelah menaruh koperku dikamarnya.

"Terserah hyung saja. Hyung mau makan apa? Biar aku saja yang memasak,"perutku sudah lapar. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, aku langsung membereskan barang dan pergi ke apartemen Yesung hyung.

"Hmm…ayo ke dapur! Kita lihat ada bahan apa saja,"seperti biasa Yesung hyung langsung menarik tanganku menuju dapurnya.

Apartemen ini sedang ukurannya. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang tyamu, dapur, dan satu set meja makan. Sungguh indah dekorasi ruangan apartemen ini.

"Kenapa bengong?"Ysung hyung menangkupkan wajahku."Kau bawa masakanmu ke meja makan dunk! Perutku sudah lapar nih".

Oh, aku lupa membawa hasil makananku."Hyung tunggu di luar saja!"aku langsung membawa panic berisi samgyetang ke meja makan. Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan."Hyung, cepat coba masakanku!"

"Ehm..euh,"ekspresi Yesung hyung berubah-ubah. Aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa? Masakanku tidak enak ya?"aku memasang wajah harap-harap cemas.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Wajahmu lucu sekali. Hahahahmmphh…tentu saja makanan ini enak,"Yesung hyung memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa cemberut. Sial, dia berhasil mengerjaiku lagi. Tapi tak apalah baru kali ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar bisa menerimaku.

Yesung hyung lagi-lagi mencubit pipiku dengan gemas."Ayolah, jangan cemberut! Aku hanya bercanda,"Yesung hyung menangkup kedua wajahku."Tersenyumlah!"

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa marah dengan orang ini. Kali ini aku benar-benar kalah oleh tatapan matanya. Akupun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayo cepat habiskan!"

***

"Wookie, a…aku tidak bisa pulang bareng denganmu. Tidak apa-apakan?"Yesung hyung menghampiriku yang sudah menunggunya selama setengah jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya hyung mau kemana?"ah, lagi-lagi aku berbohong. Hyung cape tau menunggumu selama setengah jam.

"Hmm…".

"Yesung. Kenapa lama sekali?"kulihat seorang cewek yang menarik-narik kemeja Yesung hyung. Setelah kuamati ternyata ia teman sekelasku.

"Tiffany?"

"KAU? Kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengan Yesung?".

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan!"Yesung hyung menghentikan aura yang tidak enak antara aku dan Tiffany. Ia langsung menarik Tiffany pergi.

Ternyata dia lebih memilih pulang bareng Tiffany. Oh tidak, perasaan apa ini? Nggak mungkin aku cemburu. Aku dan Yesung hyung sama-sama laki-laki.

"Hei, kamu pasti Ryeowook?!"seseorang yang tak pernah ku kenal menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Hmm…iya. Kamu siapa?"

"Hahahaha tak usah gemetar benar, kau memang lucu,"orang itu kini tertawa ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya."Hmmpphh…aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau panggil Kyuhyun saja!"

"Aaaa…Kyuhyun hyung,"ucapku masih tidak berhenti berjalan. Begitupun dengan orang yang berada disampingku.

"Kyuhyun saja!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu keheningan menyapa kami hingga sampai di perempatan jalan.

"Kita berpisah di sini ya Wookie?"Kyuhyun mengambil arah ke kiri sedangkan aku ke kanan.

"Annyong-hi gyeseyo,"ucapku sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah.

Kami pun berpisah di perempatan jalan. Apartemen itu dari sini membutuhkan waktu 5 menit. Belum lama aku berbelok ada 5 orang yang mencegatku.

"Kau Ryeowook?"

"Iya. Ada urusan apa denganku?"aku mundur beberapa langkah dan hendak berlari namun 2 dari 5 orang itu segera memgang tanganku dengan kuat. Sisanya memukuliku. Aku tak mengerti, apa salahku? Sa..kit, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawan.

"Lepaskan dia!"ujar seseorang menepuk pundak salah seorang yang memukuliku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Kesadaranku mulai hilang.

***

i hope you like it

hmm please review


	2. Chapter 2

all : mksh saran n kritikk

**Nun Mul**

by : Naoyuki HANNYM

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior yah walu g mau mengakui tetap saja nama itu diberikan SME

~YEWOOK~

An : warning bagi yang g suka **Boys Love** diharapkan jgan membaca. bila terjadi sesuatu bukan slah saya dan saya tak bertanggung jawab atas itu

hahahhahahahhahhaha

sudahlah.....**Silahkan Menikmati**

****

Uukh, kepalaku sakit. Dimana ini? Ini bukan apartemen Yesung hyung. Kufokuskan pandanganku untuk melihat sosok yang berada di sampingku,"Kyu…hyun hyung?"

"Iya, ini aku. Untung kau sudah sadar. Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Yesung,"Kyuhyun hyung mengambil nafas sebentar,"Kau tunggulah disini! Jangan banyak bergerak, lukamu cukup parah!"

"Gomawo hyung,"ucapku tersenyum. Saat ini aku senang karena ada 2 orang yang sayang padaku . aku menyukai tahun ini. Baru kali ini aku mempunyai teman selama 17 tahun aku hidup.

TING TONG

"Ah, itu pasti Yesung. Kau disini saja, aku keluar sebentar!"Kyuhyun hyung keluar dari kamar ini menuju pintu depan.

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar ini terbuka dengan keras seperti ada seseorang yang mencoba mendobraknya.

"Wookie, kau tidak apa-apa?"kini kekhawatiran meliputi wajah Yesung hyung. Dia kini meraba semua lukakau.

"Ah…hyung…sa…kit,"ucapku menahan perih.

"Mian. Kau bisa jalan sendiri?"Yesung hyung membantuku untuk duduk.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan. Namun baru 2 langkah, badanku terjatuh lemas. Untung saja Yesung hyung langsung menangkap tubuhku.

"Kau ini. Kenapa nggak bilang terus terang? Kau membuatku sangat khawatir,"Yesung hyung langsung menggendongku di belakang punggungnya."Kyuhyun, gomawo karena menolongnya,"Yesung hyung langsung membawaku pulang.

Sebelum meninggalkan apartemen itu. Sekilas aku melihat wajah kecewa di wajah Kyuhyun hyung. Entah, aku tak tau apa yang membuatnya kecewa.

***

Yesung hyung merebahkanku di atas tempat tidurnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, wajah Yesung hyung yang biasa ceria berubah sangat khawatir. Belum pernah aku melihatnya sekhawatir ini."Hyung?"

"Sssttt,"Yesung hyung meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibirku."Istirahatlah!"

"Lalu hyung tidur dimana?"aku nggak mau Yesung hyung berpikiran bahwa aku tidak tahu berterima kasih. Sudah menumpang, merepotkan lagi.

"Aku akan tidue di sofa. Wookie siapa yang melakukan ini?"Yesung hyung membelai rambutku lembut.

"Aku…"

~~~~~ dering handphone Yesung hyung berbunyi. Yesung hyung pun mengangkatnya,"Aa…Tiffany, ada apa?"Yesung hyung langsung keluar dari kamar.

Tiffany? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit kalau Yesung hyung menyebut namanya. Tak mungkin aku mencintainya. Ia adalah orang pertama yang peduli kepadaku. Aku sama sekali nggak mau merusak kebahagiaan saat ini. Basah? Apa aku menangis? Oh tidak, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Buru-buru aku menghapus air mataku dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Wookie? Ah, kau sudah tidur ya?"kurasakan Yessung hyung menyelimutiku."Selamat tidur,"perlahan aku bisa merasakan Yesung hyung mencium keningku.

Apa ini mimpi? Barusan hyung…ah, mimpi pun tak apa. Untuk saat ini aku sangat bahagia.

***

Wookiie…

Aku pergi dulu

Mungkin aku akan pulang malam. Aku janji menemani Tiffany ke taman hiburan hari ini. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, padahal kau saat ini sedang sakit. Nanti Kyuhyun akan datang menemanimu. Mianhae, aku tak bisa menjagamu

Yesung

Ingin rasanya kubuang surat ini ke tempat sampah. Tapi, apa kata Yesung hyung nanti? Ah sudahlah. Uughh, aku lapar, sejak semalam aku belum makan apa-apa. Kira-kira di kulkas ad ap ya?

TOK…TOK…TOK

Siapa ya? Kuintip melalui celah kecil di pintu. Mengetahui siapa yang dating aku langsung membuka pintu."Kyuhyun?!"aku langsung mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ini sarapan untukmu!"Kyuhyun memberikanku sekantung plastic yang berisi makanan.

"Gomawo. Hyung duduk di sini atau mau makan bersamaku?"tawarku. aku merasa tak enak padanya karena terus merepotkannya. Ah, andai yang ada di sini Yesung hyung. Apa sih? Masih untung ada Kyuhyun hyung yang memperhatikanku.

"Kau makan saja dulu! Aku akan menunggumu di sini!"

Aku langsung menuju ruang makan dan makan di sana. Aku tak ingin ia menunggu lama maka akupun makan dengan cepat. Selang beberapa saat aku langsung kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun hyung.

"Kau sudah selesai? Cepat sekali. Ryeowook, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke taman hiburan?"Kyuhyun hyung menunjukkan 2 tiket masuk ke taman hiburan.

"Hmm.."nanti aku bertemu dengan Yesung hyung kalau begitu.

"Sudah ayo! Lama sekali kau berfikir,"Kyuhyun hyung langsung menarik tanganku. Tak lupa sebelum pergi, aku mengunci pintu apartemen.

***

Ini pertama kalinya aku ke taman hiburan. Disini sangat ramai, semua yang datang kemari menunjukkan ekspresi yang bahagia. Tak ada satupun yang terlihat sedih.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?"Kyuhyun hyung menyadarkanku dengan menepuk pundakku."Ayo, aku tak mau kita terpisah di sini!"Kyuhyun hyung mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun hyung. Kami langsung mencoba permainan pertama dan seterusnya,"Hyung, aku capek. Bisa istirahat sebentar?"aku memasang tampang memelas karena sepetinya Kyuhyung hyung tak mau mengakhiri ini semua.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini! Aku akan membeli minum dulu,"Kyuhyun hyun mendudukanku di salah satu sudut taman bermain yang agak sepi.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Akupun mendekati asal suara tersebut.

"Tiffany, apa jawabanmu?"suara yang kuyakini milik Yesung hyung.

"Aku…mau,"itu pasti suara Tiffany. Aku ingin muntah mendengar nada bicaranya yang sok manis.

Sakit…perasaan sakit apa ini? Aku nggak mungkin cemburu. Nun mul? Kenapa? Aku langsung berjalan kembali menuju Kyuhyun hyung dan menghapus air mata sialan ini.

"Kau darimana? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana,"rasa khawatir melingkupi raut wajah Kyuhyun hyung. Aku menyesal telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Mian, tadi aku berkeliling sebentar. Hyung, kita pulang saja ya!"aku tak kuat jika terus berada disini. Bisa-bisa air mataku tumpah lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Aku hanya sedikit pu…"ah, kepalaku pusing. Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap? Aku lelah…

***

"Kau sudah bangun Wookie? Ku dengar dari Kyuhyun tadi kau pingsan lagi,"Yesung hyung mengelus kepalaku perlahan.

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Otakku terus mengulang kejadian di taman hiburan. Entah kenapa dadaku mulai terasa sakit lagi."A…aku…"

TING TONG

"Sebentar! Aku buka pintu dulu,"Yesung hyung meninggalkanku di dalam kamar sendiri dan segera membukakan pintu.

Siapa sih? Malam-malam begini kok bertamu. Selalu saja ada orang yang mengganggu saat aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Loh? Suara itu…Tiffany. Ngapain cewe itu di sini? Uughh, menyebalkan. Yesung hyung, saranghaeyo~.

BBRRAAKK…………

"JADI KAU MENINGGALKANKU HANYA UNTUK ORANG SEPERTI DIA?"Tiffany mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Yesung hyung sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah panik Yesung hyung. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai Tiffany.

Bla…bla…bla…bla…bla…bla

Aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Yesung hyung. Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi aku harus pergi kemana?"CUKUP! AKU PERGI DARI SINI!"ucapku akhirnya.

Aku langsung mengambil koper yang belum sempat kukeluarkan isinya dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Wookie?"Yeusng hyung hanya memandangku khawatir tanpa mencegahku.

Aku hanya menggeleng menghadapnya. Kubuka pintu dan langsung turun melewati tangga. Karena biasanya jam segini, lift di apartemen ini dimatikan. Aagghh, koperku jatuh. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya terung gelinding menuruni tangga. Sedetik kemudian akupun berlari mengejar koper tersebut. Koper itu baru berhenti setelah sampai di bawah. Untung saja tidak berantakan.

Aku langsung pergi menuju halte di depan apartemen ini. Lebih baik aku menungggu di situ sampai aku mempunyai rencana. Ah, kemarin aku melihat apartemen murah kira-kira 2 blok dari sini. Lebih baik aku tinggal di sana saja. Untung saja aku sudah mendapat kerja sambilan di café.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior punya SME**

**Pairing : YEWOOK**

**Slight pairing : KYUWOOK, KYUMIN**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku tak bertegur sapa dengan Yesung hyung. Ada beberapa alasan aku tidak mau menemuinya. Pertama, aku tak suka melihatnya bersama Tiffany. Itu akan membuatku sangat sakit. Aku takut merasakan sakit itu lagi. Kedua, aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Yesung hyung dengan kehadiranku disisinya.

Sekarang hidupku kembali ke sedia kala seperti saat Yesung hyung belum hadir di hidupku. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa teman-teman membenciku. Untung saja Kyuhyun hyung tidak menjauhiku seperti yang lain.

Ah, gawat satu jam lagi aku harus berada di café. Aku langsung berlari dari dalam kelas menuju gerbang sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan aku melihat Yesung hyung yang berjalan mesra dengan Tiffany. Saat Yesung hyung menengok ke arahku, aku langsung tersenyum. Berlari…aku berlari, entah karena apa. Ah, aku benar-benar akan telat.

Di Café…..

"Wookie? Kupikir kauakan telat lagi," Sungmin menyentuh pundakku saat aku mengganti baju sekolahku dengan baju kerjaku.

"Telat lagi? Bisa-bisa aku dipecat olehmu," ujarku setengah tersenyum. Setelah selesai aku langsung menuju meja yang baru saja di huni sepasang kekasih. "Permisi, mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm…pesan yang ini saja," aku terkejut melihat seseorang yang kini duduk dihadapanku. Ia pun hanya diam menatapku.

"Dua!",ujarnya sambil menutup buku menu.

"Cepet ya, nggak pake lama!" Tiffany lagi-lagi memandangku jutek. Memang aku pernah berbuat salah apa padanya?

Aku segera kembali ke dapur menyerahkan pesanan itu kepada Hankyung.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" lagi-lagi Sungmin dating tiba-tiba.

"Begitulah. Mereka teman sekolahku," aku berbincang dengannya sambil menunggu pesanan siap.

"Sepertinya cewek itu tak begitu menyukaimu," Sungmin menoleh ke arah pasangan yang sebenarnya tak ingin ku lihat.

"Begitulah. Aku tak tau apa salahku padanya," aku benar-benar tak mau melihat mereka. Entah kenapa dadaku bertambah sakit melihat kemesraan mereka. Jujur aku memang menyukai Yesung hyung. Tapi aku tak punya kuasa apa-apa. Aku tak mau Yesung hyung menjauhiku. Kalau tau aku menyukainya, ia pasti akan jijik denganku.

"Kau menyukai laki-laki itu kan?" entah dapat berita dari mana Sungmin mengatakan itu.

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya,"Mengapa kau dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Dari cara kau memandangnya. Terlihat jelas ada cinta di sana. Benarkan apa yang aku katakan?" Sungmin kini menyelidik perubahan mimic wajahku.

"Pesanan siap!" Hankyung menyerahkan makanan dan minuman kepadaku.

"Baik," Hankyung kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku. Aku menerima hasil pesanan dan langsung mengantarnya ke meja Yesung hyung dan Tiffany. Begitu menyerahkannya aku langsung kembali ke dapur.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk!" Kyuhyun hyung menepuk pundakku. Setiap hari ia selalu ke café tempatku bekerja dan menungguku hingga selesai lalu mengantarku pulang. Sebenarnya aku tak enak hati diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Un!" aku hanya menggangguk. Kulirik meja Yesung hyung, ternyata mereka sudah pergi. Yang kulihat hanyalah teman kerjaku, eunhyuk yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Enngg…Wookie, nanti kau bisa menemaniku kan? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Kyuhyun hyung memposisikan dirinya duduk di meja bar tender. (bener nggak tulisannya?)

"Tapi aku belum selesai bekerja," aku ingin saja menemaninya tapi aku kan sedang bekerja.

"Setelah kau selesai,"

"Ryeowook…antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 3!" suara Hankyung menggelegar.

Aku segera menghampiri Hankyung dan menerima pesanan dari tangannya. Aku segera mengantarnya ke meja nomor 3. Aku menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun selalu mengarah kepadaku. Aku sungguh risih dilihat seperti itu. tapi aku tak bisa melarangnya. Sungguh tak enak dengan orang yang selama ini selalu bersamamu. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kyuhyun hyung? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini?

Sebentar lagi shift kerjaku habis. Aku segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tetap duduk manis di depan bar tender. "Tunggu sebentar hyung! Aku akan mengganti baju dulu," aku segera meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Setelah selesai aku kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun hyung. "Hyung…ayo!"

"Sungmin, aku pulang dulu ya!" Sebelum pulang aku harus mengucapkan salam dulu ke manajerku yang manis ini. Kalau tidak ia akan mengira kami hilang begitu saja dan akan khawatir yang berlebihan. Manajer yang sangat baik. Aku tak pernah menemukan manajer sebaik dia.

"Oh silahkan, hati-hati di jalan!" Sungmin kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ayo hyung!" aku menarik Kyuhyun hyung keluar dari café.

"Sungmin orang yang sangat baik," Kyuhyun hyung tak mengalihkan perhatiannya kemanapun selain ke arah Sungmin. Baru saat Sungmin tak terlihat lagi, ia melihat ke depan.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" aku heran sudah dari tadi kami berjalan, ia tak juga memberi tahu tujuan ini.

"Kita pergi ke nam sam. Tak apa kan?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan sinar yang aneh. Aku takut apa yang kupikirkan kenyataan.

"Ayo. Aku tak pernah kesana!" ah, mungkin hanya pikiranku saja. Nam sam, tempat itu katanya indah kalau malam hari. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai.

Sungguh menakjubkan. Benar kata orang, tempat ini sangat indah bila malam hari. Memang sih hanya sebuah tower. Tapi, warna yang selalu berubah pada bagian tower itulah yang membuatnya indah. Aku pernah bermimpi datang ke sini dengan Umma. "Hyung, terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini!"

"Kau sungguh menyukainya?" terpancar rasa lega di wajahnya. "Ikut aku!" Kyuhyun hyung menarik tanganku menuju ke dalam tower.

Aku mau dibawa kemana? Sekarang aku di dalam lift berdua saja dengannya dan…dan kyuhyun hyung tetap menggenggam tanganku erat. Ini pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya Kyuhyun hyung menggenggam tanganku erat. Akhirnya kami pun sampai di puncak. Aku segera melepas tangannya dan berlari keluar. Melihat pemandangan kota dari atas sini sungguh menyenangkan. Semua terlihat indah dari atas sini.

"Wookie,"

"Ya?" aku membalik badanku agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Ada rasa gugup dalam mata dan tingkah lakunya. Ia ingin bicara apa?

"Kemarilah!" Kyuhyun hyung mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku segera melangkah ke arahnya. Saat tiba dihadapannya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun hyung menutup mataku,"Hyung?"

"Berbaliklah!" Kyuhyun hyung membalik tubuhku tanpa membuka mataku.

Sekarang aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya di punggungku. Kenapa dadaku berdebar seperti ini? Tak mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Yesung hyung.

"Aku akan membuka matamu perlahan!" Kyuhyun hyung melepaskan tangannya dari mataku.

Aku tak melihat perbedaan di atas sini. Tunggu dulu ada sinar dari pagar pembatas itu. sinar itu membuat huruf 너를 사랑해...사랑해...사랑한다고!. Aku tak percaya melihat ini. Tak mungkin Kyuhyun hyung mencintaiku. Apa yang harus aku ucapkan.

"Ryeowook, aku tau kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau hanya mencintai Yesung. Tapi aku sudah tak sanggup menahan perasaan ini lebih lama. Aku berharap kebersamaan kita belakangan ini mampu menggeser kedudukan Yesung di hatimu. Aku takkan berharap banyak, tapi…apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Kyuhyun hyung mendekapku dari belakang. Ia seolah menghilangkan jarak antara kami.

Aku takut hal ini terjadi. Tapi terlambat, ini semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku tidak tahu perasaanku saat ini,"A…aku…"

tsuzuku...

CCloveRuki : mksih ya atas ktikitnya. Akan terus ku perhatikan

Lee SoonMi Mitsuhisa : maaf ya lanjutannya sangat telat

Mayonakano Shadow Girl : akan terus ku perhatikan lagi

Fedeoya Kimchi : baca aja! Ntar juga ngerti hohohohoho. Past diterima kok


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior punya SME**

**Pairing : YEWOOK**

**Slight pairing : KYUWOOK, KYUMIN**

"A…aku…," apa? Kenapa aku tak bisa meneruskan kalimatku.

"Sudahlah aku mengerti! Yang kau cintai hanya Yesung bukan aku," kekecewaan terpancar jelas di kedua matanya.

"Mianhae~," aku tak bisa menatap wajahnya sekarang. Aku tak sanggup melihat kekecewaan di matanya. Maaf aku hanya mencintai Yesung hyung. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun hyung akan menemukan cinta yang baru.

"Kita pulang? Udara sudah semakin dingin. Kau bisa sakit," Kyuhyun hyung hanya menarik tanganku.

Selama di perjalanan tak satupun dari kami yang ingin berbicara. Seolah yang barusan terjadi sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku menyesal telah berbuat jahat. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada aku memberinya harapan.

Sungmin POV

Hari ini padahal Ryeowook tak datang. Kenapa ia datang ke sini? Aneh, ia tak semangat yang biasanya. Apa mungkin ia baru ditolak Ryeowook? Kyuhyun-sshi, kenapa tak mencobanya denganku? Andai aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Jujur aku sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali ia datang ke café ini.

Kyuhyun sudah datang ke tempat dimana aku berdiri,"Hai. Boleh aku meminta bir?"

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau meminum itu. Aku akan mengambilkanmu susu saja!" aku segera beranjak namun tanganku ditahan olehnya.

"Bir saja!" ia melepaskan tanganku dan segera berjalan menuju tempat di sudut yang jarang di datangi orang.

Aku takkan membuatnya mabuk di cafeku. Aku tak ingin merusak citra yang sudah dibangun kedua orang tuaku."Ini!" aku meletakkan segelas susu.

Ia mengernyit perlahan,"Aku tidak ingin susu!"

"Ini gratis," aku duduk dihadapannya. Aku tak ingin ia semakin terpuruk akan masalahnya. "Bisa kau ceritakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"A…aku ditolak?" ia sama sekali tak memandang ke arahku. Ia hanya terus menatap ke bawah.

"Kyu, lihat mataku!" aku menunggunya hingga ia melihat ke arahku. "Hidupmu masih panjang. Mungkin bukan dia cinta sejatimu," tapi aku, tak mungkin aku meneruskan kalimatku barusan. Bisa menjadi temannya saja sudah membahagiakanku.

"Beer," dia masih saja mengharapkanku membawakan beer. "Eunhyukkie, beer satu!" ah, aku telat menghentikannya.

Tak lama Eunhyuk pun datang dan memberikan ke Kyuhyun. Sebelum beer itu sampai di tangan Kyuhyun, aku sudah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu."Kembali bekerja Hyukkie!" saat aku sedang terfokus ke Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menarik beer ditanganku. Tentu saja aku tak mau kalah. Akhirnya kami saling merebutkan gelas itu.

Ah, gelas itu pecah menjadi dua,"Uukkhh," salah satu pecahan kaca mengenai sudut wajahku. Aku segera melepas gelas tersebut dan memegang wajahku yang terkena pecahan kaca tersebut.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun meraih pundakku dan melepaskan tanganku dari wajahku."Mianhae~, biar ku lihat lukamu!" ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan menguapkannya pelan di atas lukaku."Ini harus segera diobati,"

Aku menepis tangannya yang hendak menyeka lukaku lagi,"Hyukkie, aku pulang. Aku serahkan ini padamu, Hangeng dan yang lainnya," aku segera bangun dari tempatku mengambil tas lalu berjalan keluar dari café. Aku berpura-pura tak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mengikutiku.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun menarik tanganku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya,"Ada apa?" aku menepis tangannya.

" Tui-ji mah-sey-yo!," Kyuhyun memandangku teduh. Tersirat rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit!" ah, apa yang aku katakan. Ini semua bukan salahnya. Sungmin, bagaimana kau mau dekat dengannya jika sekarng saja kau sudah jutek.

"Aku antar kau ke apartemenmu ya!" secerah harapan tersirat jelas di matanya.

Aku berpikir sebentar lalu menyetujuinya.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Aku pun masuk ke dalam, tapi ia tak juga mengikutiku."Ayo masuk!"

"Bolehkah?" ia menatapku ragu.

"Kenapa tidak?" aku menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar di ruang tamu.  
Sebenernya aku berdebar keras saat memegang tangannya.

Setelah mengganti baju, aku kembali ketempatnya sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman."Ini!"

"Dimana letek p3k?" dia memandangku serius.

"Untuk apa?" bodoh, aku mengutuk perkataanku, mana mungkin aku tak tahu maksudnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar,"Lukamu harus diobati, nanti infeksi dan merusak wajah manismu,"

Bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah. Apa ia sadar dengan kata-katanya,"Di samping rak buku itu!" aku menunjuk letak dimana aku menyimpan kotak p3k.

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke arah samping rak buku dan kulihat ia mengambil obat merah dan kapas di kotak p3k. lalu ia kembali ke arahku,"Kemari!"

Ragu-ragu kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Walaupun jarak kami semakin dekat, aku sama sekali tak melihat wajahnya.

Perlahan bisa kurasakan Kyuhyun mengangkat daguku pelan."Tahan! Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit," Kyuhyun mengusap lukaku menggunakan kapas dan obat merah.

"Auw…pelan Kyu!" Kyu tolong jangan beri aku harapan! Kau akan semakin menyakitiku. Kenapa aku tak bisa menjauhkan tubuhku darimu? Sebegitu ingin dekatnyakah aku padamu?

"Tahan sedikit! Ini takkan lama," Kyuhyun menutup lukaku dengan plester. "Nah, sudah selesai!"  
Aku segera mengambil jarak dari Kyuhyun. Kudengar ia tertawa. Syukurlah ia sudah tidak sedih dan depresi lagi. "Gomawo,"

"Mianhae Sungmin!" ia masih saja menundukkan kepalanya sejak ia selesai membersihkan lukaku.

"Tak apa Kyuhyun, itu sepenuhnya bukan salahmu," setidaknya aku ingin meringankan bebannya sedikit.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum menganggapinya. Sungguh susah berhadapan denganmu. Aku akan membuatmu melihat ke arahku. Ya, hanya ke arahku."Kyu, bukannya aku mau mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi, kau mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain. Kau tak pernah sadar jika di sampingmu sudah ada yang mencintaimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya semacam itulah," kali ini ganti aku yang tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Kau benar. Selama ini aku tak melihat ke arah Ryeowook saja," aku melihat rona merah di pipinya. Ah, dia sungguh manis saat ini.

"Siapa dia?" aku penasaran tapi juga sakit. Mungkin memang tak pernah ada kesempatan untukku.

"Kalau sudah saatnya nanti! Selama ini dia selalu memperhatikanku. Entah apa dia menyadarinya atau tidak. Tapi perhatiannya mulai menumbuhkan rasa cinta di hatiku," cerah, ya wajahnya kini memancarkan harapan yang indah.

Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat ini Kyu? Sakit, aku tak tahu siapa dia. Dia yang telah merebut hatimu. Mungkin aku harus mundur saat ini jika tak ingin terluka terlalu dalam.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang!," ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sampai bertemu besok!"

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu. Akhirnya, aku sama sekali tak mengucapkan satu katapun padanya tentang perasaan ini.

KLING…KLING

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu siapa yang dating malam-malam begini. "Mian~ kami sudah mau tutup," aku membungkuk tanpa melihat jelas siapa yang dating.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," aku mengenali suara itu. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya, Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kyuhyun?" aku tak mempercayai penglihatanku. Kupikir dia takkan datang kemari. Biasanya dia akan datang sore hari dan itu ia menjemput Ryeowook.

"Ya ini aku. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang boleh kan?" ia berjalan mendahuluiku dan segera mengambil tasku. Lalu ia menyerahkan tas itu.

Aku memandangnya ragu kemudian aku mengambil tasku. Ia langsung menggenggam tanganku dan entah dari mana ia menemukan kunci cafeku, ia langsung mengunci cafeku dan menyimpan kuncinya di dalam tasku.

"Kyu?" aku benar-benar bingung hari ini.

"Ikutlah!" Kyu terus menggenggam tanganku hingga pantai yang berada di belakang café ku.

"Buat apa kita kesini?" aku menggigil karena udara pantai yang menusuk.

"Sungmin. Waktu itu aku pernah bilang kalau aku juga mencintai seseorang selain Ryeowook. Kau tahu siapa dia?" ia menoleh sebentar ke arahku. "Ia adlah seseorang yang selalu menemaniku saat aku menunggu Ryeowook pulang", ia terdiam.

Apakah ia sedang membicarakanku? Oh, apa ini? Kenapa dadaku terus berdetak kencang. Tidak mungkin ia menyukaiku. Ia mencintai Ryeowook. Apa mungkin ia ingin menjadikanku pelarian karena ia tak berhasil mendapatkan Ryeowook.

Perlahan aku mundur menjauhinya. Aku tak ingin mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya jika memang benar ia mencintaiku. Terlambat Kyu memegang tanganku erat.

"Aku….Saranghae Sungmin-ah," ia menatapku lembut.

"Aku…aku," aku tak mengerti.

Tsuzuku

Cho Seo Ryun : oh silahkan aj! Mksih udah mau baca ff yang sudah terbengkalai ini *deep bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior punya SME**

**Pairing : YEWOOK**

**Slight pairing : KYUWOOK, KYUMIN**

Apa Kyuhyun hyung marah padaku? Aku tak mengerti. Kurasa dia menyukai Sungmin hyung karena belakangan ini ia selalu menemui Sungmin hyung. Aku harap ia tak marah padaku.

KLING KLING

Ah, dia datang. Aku segera menghampirinya,"Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Ada apa Ryeowook?" ia tersenyum. Ia masih mau tersenyum kepadaku.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" aku mengikutinya hingga ia sampai di tempat kesukannya, bar tender. Karena disanalah Sungmin hyung berada.

"Darimana kau mendapat pikiran seperti itu?" ia terkejut dengn ucapanku dan memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Kau menjauhiku hyung," aku memberanikan diri berbicara dengannya. Memang sudah seminggu ini ia tak pernah menyapaku.

"Aku tak membencimu Ryeowook. Karena aku sadar cintaku padamu bukan sebagai pria melainkan sebagai kakak. Apa boleh aku mengangkatmu menjadi adikku?" tatapannya melembut dan membelai pipiku perlahan. Sudah lama ia tak mengelus pipiku dan entah sejak kapan aku merindukannya.

"Hai," suara lembut Sungmin memecahkan suasana diantara kami.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke Sungmin hyung,"Bagaimana kalau kau ku kenalkan pada adikku?" Ia menunjuk ke arahku.

Sungmin tertawa perlahan."Halo adik ipar," seketika itu juga mukanya memerah.

"He?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Oh, apa kecurigaanku benar. Mereka saling mencintainya. Aku sudah menduganya dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun jika melihat Sungmin hyung tapi waktu itu ia tak sadar bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin hyung."Kapan?"

"Kyu, kau saja yang cerita padanya!" dengan berkata demikian maka Sungmin hyung langsung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ceritakan padaku!" kini aku mendesaknya untuk bercerita.

"Oke," jawabnya singkat.

Flashback

"Aku….Saranghae Sungmin-ah," ia menatapku lembut.

"Aku…aku," aku tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedih saat ini.

"Saranghae yo Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi apa benar kau mencintaiku?" aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bahwa belum lama ini ia patah hati karena Ryeowook.

"Maksudmu?" wajahnya kini diliputi banyak tanda tanya.

"Terlalu cepat untuk seseorang bisa berpaling," aku tak berani melihat wajahnya saat ini karena akan membuatku sakit.

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemariku danmengaitkannya,"Aku baru menyadari siapa yang benar-benar kucintai. Aku memang mencintai Ryeowook namun aku baru menyadari bahwa perasaan ini adalah perasaan seorang kakak kepada adiknya," Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Kau tahu selama aku menunggu Ryeowook? Entah mengapa kadang aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku padamu. Selalu seperti itu sampai aku menadari," ia menghentikan ucapannya dan itu membuatku penasaran.

"Menyadari?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat matanya. Dia tidak berbohong karena aku bisa melihat kejujuran di matanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seharusnya aku senang tapi mengapa aku menangis?

"Sungmin-ah, jangan menangis!" ia menghapus air mata yang keluar memasahi pipiku. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa orang yang benar-benar kusayangi adalah kau. Aku selalu ingin melindungimu Sungmin-ah," kini aku bisa melihat kegugupan di matanya.

"Sungmin-ah…maukah kau menjadi kekasihku," lucunya…kini pipinya bersemu merah. Sesuatu yang jarang ku lihat darinya.

Aku memeluknya dan berbisik di telinganya,"Saranghae~," satu kata menjawab semuanya. Iapun mengeratkan pelukanku.

End of Flashback

Waw, akhirnya. Kapan aku bisa jujur akan perasaanku terhadap Yesung hyung. Aku ingin seperti mereka.

"Wookie? Kau melamun ya? Maaf kalau membosankan," Kyuhyun hyung menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Hei, lihat siapa yang datang!" Sungmin langsung mengagetkan kami berdua setelah cerita usai.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dia datang sendiri? Aneh. Kemana perginya cewek menyebalkan itu. aku hanya bisa menatapnya mendekat.

"Wookie, aku ingin bicara denganmu!" ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku seketika.

"Ah, Yesung hyung. Tapi…"

"Silahkan! Dia sudah selesai bekerja!" aku segera menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi protesku.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju sebentar!" aku berlalu tanpa menatap Yesung hyung sama sekali. Aku terus berpikir apa maunya. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Aish…..menyebalkan.

"Ayo!" ia langsung menarik tanganku tanpa sempat bisa ku cegah.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum senang ke arahku. Aku tak peduli dengan rencana mereka. Aku segera melambaikan tanganku sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan café ini

"Tempat apa ini?" aku mengendarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Kami bisa melihat kota yang kami tinggali dari atas sini. Pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Banyak pepohonan, binang-bintang, dan sesuatu yang sangat jarang ku temui di kota, kunang-kunang.

"Ini tempat favoriteku saat masih kecih hingga sekarang. Kau orang pertama yang ku ajak kemari," Yesung hyung menyenderkan punggungnya pada suatu pohon besar di sekitas sini.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya."Tiffany?" aku tak percaya kalau dia belum mengajak Tiffany ke tempat yang indah ini.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?"

Dia tak mengerti. Aku harus bagaimana? Ah, menyebalkan. Kenapa aku terus berdebar kencang seperti ini?

"Kau belum mengajaknya kemari?" kini kurasakan mukaku memerah menyadari bahwa aku orang pertama yang diajaknya.

"Belum. Entahlah rasanya aku tak mau memberitahu tempat ini kepadanya," Yesung memejamkan matanya menolak keindahan sekitarnya.

"Kenapa mengajakku?" aku semakin bingung akan sikapnya. Setelah seminggu lebih kami tidak mengobrol dan tiba-tia saja dia mengajakku ke tempat ini.

"Aku merindukanmu Ryeowook," kini ia membuka matanya dan menatapku lembut. Itu sangat tidak enak jika dilihat seperti itu.

Aku tak berani menatap matanya. Seolah ia ingin aku masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. "A…aku…mencintaimu hyung," ucapku tanpa sadar dan langsung ke sesali. Langsung ku tutup mulutku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Aku melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Saat ia ingin menjawab, aku langsung bangun dan meninggalkannya.

"Ryeowook…TUNGGU!" sayup-sayup suara Yesung hyung masih tertangkap di telingaku.

Aku tak peduli. Aku terus berlari menjauh sampai kusadari aku tak tahu berada dimana. Dimana ini? Semua hanya pohon. Gelap…seharusnya tadi aku tak usah berlari.

Aku takut Yesung hyung. Aku bisa menangkap suara serigala di sini. Siapapun tolong aku!

Tsuzuku

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : maaf karena dikitnya review. Maka saya anggap tak ada yang berminat dengan fic ini. Maka ff ini hanya akan sampai disini.

Mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior punya SME**

**Pairing : YEWOOK**

**Slight pairing : KYUWOOK, KYUMIN**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aku merindukanmu Ryeowook," kini ia membuka matanya dan menatapku lembut. Itu sangat tidak enak jika dilihat seperti itu.

Aku tak berani menatap matanya. Seolah ia ingin aku masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. "A…aku…mencintaimu hyung," ucapku tanpa sadar dan langsung ke sesali. Langsung ku tutup mulutku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Aku melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Saat ia ingin menjawab, aku langsung bangun dan meninggalkannya.

"Ryeowook…TUNGGU!" sayup-sayup suara Yesung hyung masih tertangkap di telingaku.

Aku tak peduli. Aku terus berlari menjauh sampai kusadari aku tak tahu berada dimana,"Dimana ini? Semua hanya pohon. Gelap…seharusnya tadi aku tak usah berlari.

Aku takut Yesung hyung. Aku bisa menangkap suara serigala di sini. Siapapun tolong aku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 06

Yesung hyung tolong aku! Aku takut. Aku bisa mendengar jelas suara binatang dari sini seolah-olah mereka sangat dekat denganku. Aku tak tahu tempat ini, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku gemetar sekarang. Bukan apa-apa hanya…aku takut kegelapan ini. Karena ku sama sekali tak bisa melihat apapun. Bahkan bintangpun seolah meninggalkanku disini.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku ke batang pohon besar ini. Suasana semakin dingin disini, aku merapatkan jaket yang kupakai. Ah, kepalaku pusing. Aku harus bertahan! Aku tak mau pingsan di tempat yang tak ku kenal ini.

Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara orang yang sangat ku kenali. Suara Yesung hyung yang sangat merdu. A…kenapa suaraku sama sekali tak mau keluar? Aku harus memberitahunya bahwa aku berada disini. Aku sudah tak sanggup bertahan. Kubiarkan kegelapan menemaniku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aku bisa mendengar suara tapi aku tak tahu suara apa itu. Sulit sekali membuka mata ini. Apa aku masih berada di bukit? Tapi rasanya lama sekali jika aku masih berada di bukit. Aku tak punya muka lagi jika bertemu dengan Yesung hyung. Mengingat apa yang ku katakan waktu di bukit itu, aku sama sekali tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau bisa aku ingin meninggalkan kota ini. Aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain lagi. Mungkin itulah yang terbaik. Seharusnya aku sudah melakukan itu sejak lama bukan sekarang tapi jauh dari hari setelah aku keluar dari apartemen Yesung hyung.

Tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya. Aku bisa membuka mataku lagi tapi disini sangat terang. Warna ini didominasi oleh warna putih. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku tapi ada yang menahannya. Aku menoleh ke sebelahku dan menemukan Yesung hyung yang tersenyum kepadaku lalu mengangkatku untuk dipeluknya.

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir," Yesung hyung sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku.

"Mian~"

Ia membaringkanku perlahan. "Kau sudah sadar. Itu sudah cukup bagiku," ia menyingkirkan poni-poni di dahiku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" aku memaksakan diri untuk berbicara walaupun badan ini sangat lemah.

"Kau di rumah sakit," aku bisa merasakan tanganku digenggam erat olehnya. Entah aku tak mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang.

"Kena…pa bi..sa?"

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di bawah pohon yang sangat besar. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir Ryeowook!" jelas sekali air mukanya dapat ku baca.

Sepintas aku mengingat kembali. Ah, aku baru menyadari bahwa disana aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku. Bagaimana tanggapannya sekarang? Apa ia juga menyukaiku. Terus saja bermimpi kau Wookie. Aku menertawakan diriku saat ini.

"Ryeowook? Kenapa kau bengong?" ia menatapku penuh khawatir. Mungkin dia kira aku pingsan lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa hyung," aku berinisiatif memegang tangannya yang terlepas tadi.

"Syukurlah…ku fikir terjadi sesuatu padamu," giliran aku yang terkejut. Ia membalas genggaman tanganku.

"Hyung…aku," aku mempersiapkan hatiku kali ini. Aku tak peduli akan jawabannya. Well, sebenarnya aku sangat peduli akan jawabannya.

"Sssstttttt! Jangan bicara apa-apa dulu!" Yesung hyung menghentikan gerakan bibirku.

Apa ia menolakku? Bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan ulang perasaanku. Apa ia tahu rasa ini sangat sakit. Pupus sudah harapanku sebelum bertarung. Mataku sakit pasti sebentar lagi aku akan menangis.

"Wookie, matamu merah? Apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter?" lagi dan lagi ia menunjukan wajah khawatirnya itu. Sebenarnya apa arti Ryeowook untuk seorang Jong Woon.

_Sa-rang chama-peu-da neo-mu ah-peu-da. Swim-eob-si nal ut-ke-ha-go ggeut-eob-si na-reul ul-rin-ta. Sa-rang cham uh-seum-ta chong-mal du-ryeom-ta. Je-bal yi-je geu-man ggum-eul ggae-ke hae-jwo-seu-myeon joh-ket-da_

"Wookie?" Yesung hyung mengguncang tubuhku perlahan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri hyung!" akhirnya aku bisa juga mengeluarkan Yesung hyung untuk saat ini. Biasanya dia akan bersikeras berada disini.

Aku bisa melihat cara jalannya yang tanpa tenaga. Apa ia merasa sakit aku mengusirnya lembut dari sini? Ia tak pernah tahu arti dari rasa sakit ini. Buat apa aku khawatir padanya.

CKREEKK…

Siapa yang datang? Belum sempat aku berpikir, orang itu sudah memelukku. Ku lihat orang lain yang berdiri di belakang orang yang memelukku. Kyuhyun? Pasti orang yang memelukku ini Sungmin.

"Baby…..kau membuatku sangat khawatir," Sungmin mencium pipiku perlahan.

"Aku tak apa-apa Sungmin-ah. Darimana kalian tahu aku disini?" aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang meletakkan bunga di ruangan ini.

"Yesung memberitahuku. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya tidak seperti itu," Kyuhyun menatap mataku dalam. Ah, mengapa ia selalu bisa membaca wajahku?

"Benar kan kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku dan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengelus rambutku perlahan. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat kecemburuan di mata Sungmin

"Aku takkan merebut Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tersentak akan perkataanku lalu menoleh ke arah Sungmin,"kau cemburu hunny?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami. Kami masih bisa melihat rona pink yang muncul di pipinya,"Tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong!" Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sungmin yang menjauh dari kami.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya,"Kau tak perlu cemburu pada siapapun karena kau adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai," mereka berpelukan seperti ruangan ini hanya ada mereka saja.

"Hei, kalian mengacuhkanku," tidak enak rasanya jadi orang ketiga dalam suasana seperti ini. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat lucu.

"Hahahahahhaa mianhae baby!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan kembali ke samping tempat tidurku.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku mengalami patah hati yang kesekian kalinya. Aku benar-benar tak mempunyai harapan lagi. Ia hanya menganggapku adiknya," aku menghapus air mata yang sudah mulai mengalir.

"Apa yang ia ucapkan padamu?" nada suara Kyuhyun berubah. Seperti seorang devil yang akan mendapat mangsa baru.

"Ia tak mengucapkan apapun bahkan ia menyuruhku agar tak mengucapkan apapun," aku berusaha menenangkannya. Bagaimanapun Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung adalah sahabat. Tidak seharusnya aku merusak persahabatan itu.

"AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI," teriak Kyuhyun frustasi

"Kyunnie, kau pikir ini dimana?" ya mulailah ceramah dari sang bunda hohohohohoho*digeplak karena mulai geje*

"Sudahlah hyung! Aku tak apa-apa sekarang!" aku menyentuh tangan Sungmin agar ia berhenti berkomentar. Lebih tepatnya sih supaya dia diam.

"Baiklah…hmmm sudah sore aku harus pulang," Sungmin mencium dahiku sebelum pulang begitup dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan ini. Tinggalah aku yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Akhirnya aku terbebas dari rumah sakit itu. Aku tidak suka berlama-lama di rumah sakit karena akan membuatku tambah sakit. Aroma rumah sakit itu membuatku sangat mual. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi pada Sungmin hyung. Dia mengizinkanku pindah ke rumahnya. Padahal rumah ini sangat besar tapi yang tinggal di sini hanya Sungmin hyung dan pembantunya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin hyung yang sedang membereskan pakaianku,"Hyung, apa kau tahu dimana Yesung hyung berada?"

"Buat apa kau menanyakannya?" terlihat jelas aura kemarahan di matanya. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa membenci Yesung hyung sedalam itu.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja…ia tak pernah menjengukku lagi," mungkin menatap lantai itu lebih baik daripada melihat ke Sungmin hyung. Ia memang sangat manis tapi kalau sudah marah sangat menyeramkan.

"Ia takkan pernah menemuimu sebelum ia menyadari perasaannya," Sungmin hyung kembali pada kesibukannya semula yaitu menaruh pakaianku ke dalam lemari dan membereskan kamar ini.

"Maksudnya?" apa mereka yang menahan Yesung hyung untuk bertemu denganku? Bukan! Itu memang keinginan Yesung hyung yang meninggalkanku agar aku tak mengharapkannya.

"Kau akan tahu jika saatnya nanti sudah tiba!" Sungmin hyung berjalan pelan ke arahku dan membelai rambutku lalu mencium keningku lembut. Aku selalu tenang jika bersamanya. Ia selalu bertindak seolah ia adalah kakak kandungku dan aku sangat menikmatinya. "Tidurlah! Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi Wookie".

"Hyung, biarkan aku bertemu dengan Yesung hyung," ide itu terlintas begitu saja. Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini jika ingin hidupku nanti tenang. Setidaknya walaupun di tolakpun, aku bisa menerimanya sekarang. Karena aku yakin ini yang terbaik untukku dan untuknya.

"T.I.D.A.K!" Sungmin hyung menutup pintu dengan keras.

Apa sih yang sedang dipikirkannya? Aku melihat ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dia adalah penipu yang pa…

PRAAANNGG….

Suara apa itu? apa yang terjadi diluar sana? Oh tidak, Sungmin hyung. Aku segera berlari keluar kamar dan menemukan Sungmin hyung,"Hyung?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Tsuzuku

Mian~ jika kata2ku menyinggung. Ini fic ku lnjutkan untuk kalian

**a/n : berhubung ffn yg ku buka rada2 eror, jdi aku tak bisa membalas review satu persatu.**

**Mianhae~**

**Kamsahamnida untuk semua reviewnya *deep bow***


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior punya SME**

**Pairing : YEWOOK**

**Slight pairing : KYUWOOK, KYUMIN**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**maaf ini bukan lanjutan ff. ini hanya pemberitahuan bahwa ff akan berhenti sampai disini...**

**maaf akan keegoisan ini.**

**harap dimaklumi *deep bow*  
**


End file.
